Rainbow Diamond
by seilfanni
Summary: One-shot. During a fight, Rainbow Quartz needs an upgrade, so she takes a from she did not for a long while. The big question is: does Rainbow Diamond still rock?


**Author's note: I am just somehow in love with the 'Pink gets revealed' stories. This is one of these kinds, as you could guess :D**

 **(I am still not the best at grammar, so if you find anything, I am happy to correct my mistakes.)**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Still.**

 **Warnings: This includes some secrets we saw in the episode 'A Single Pale Rose', however this is a totally new set as you could have read it in the description. Enjoy!**

 **Edit: BEGONE BAD SPELLING! 2019.12.29**

* * *

In that sunny afternoon none of them had even had a clue about what was going to happen as time charges forward. They were acting like normally: even had a little fighting competition that day. They were in teams and the winner was going to have no chores for a few weeks - not that time really mattered to them, but it was a good way to keep up with their surroundings. No cleaning after themselves when they fought, no guarding the beach where they lived since a few hundred years. Both teams were determined to win.

However not every single member. A big woman with a god amount of pink hair was only there to enjoy herself in the company of her ex-soldiers, now-friends: Amethyst, Garnet - these two were her opponents right now - and her teammate and also best friend, Pearl.

This latter was mostly the reason she was even there. Where was there? In a little planet, called Earth, which was full of life and the first time she had walked on it made her fall in love. Back then she was going on with another name. She had power and all - she was often called mighty - but everything changed when she faked her own death with the help of Pearl.

 _Oh, Pearl_ \- she thought always. How much the other had lost because of her? _For_ her?

She truly had to return the favor somehow. So she stayed with her on Earth since the war the two of them created had ended. Garnet was with them at that time already - the beautiful fusion - love of a Ruby and a Sapphire - was the only one who had survived with them. All the other Gems - all those Nephrites, Quartzes and others were stuck in a strange sickness. Except before, they thought that Gems can't get sick. They were after all, shiney stones with a body from pure light. The sickness was still infecting each and every one of them: it was a nasty move from their opponents at the very end of the Gem War. Corruption - this is what they named the sickness, which turned the human-like Gems into monsters. These thing were what they normally fought against. They poofed them - get them back into their gemstones - then bubbled them which meant a safe place, where they can do a thing very similar to sleeping. All of them - mostly her - hoped that they can cure corruption someday. She personally, hoped that the Diamonds who caused the corruption in the first place - who were, by the way the biggest aristocrats within Gemkind - will one day, get some sense and re-do everything. But she knew that it would require her old self to turn up again. And she didn't want to leave Earth. She was acting selfish and childish, but as long as she was there, surrounded by the beauty of the always growing life, she was able to forget about it.

Just like that afternoon as she and Pearl attacked at Garnet and Amethyst. There was only one rule - no fusion, except Garnet. They sticked with that idea and still managed to top the other two Gems. Rose thought it might be because Amethyst still had a lot to learn and Garnet was simply distracted - it was her anniversary day after all. The four of them was about to celebrate the fusion that night - it isn't worth mentioning that it was all Rose's idea. And that she got it from the humans. She knew that Pearl wouldn't like it, so she kept it quiet.

They were about to win with the white Gem, when the problem showed up. Or, to tell the truth, the _problems_.

That afternoon they were clearly using more from their powers than usual. It, somehow attached the closest corrupted Gems. To be exact, _five_ of them.

They popped up when all four of them was already exhausted. The corrupted Gems were three Tourmalines and two Corals. The fish-alike Gems emerged from the ocean, surprising all of them.

Rose brought up her shield in a blink of an eye, making it big enough to cover all of them.

There were too many of them, she knew that they can't win in their current state. She looked at Pearl, who immediately understood what she was trying to say without words.

"Garnet, Amethyst! Help Pearl a little." Rose asked her friends, still holding the shield against the corrupted Gems. She showed a bit of a struggling, but to be truthful, she was bursting with energy. Her latter life still showed itself in the form of her powers' force and countlessness.

The two other Gems nodded in agreement and started the dancing which was normally part of the fusion. Rose herself knew that fusion can be reached without dancing, but it made the fusion more stable. She knew that to reach the level, where only touching the other is enough, requires a very deep relationship between the Gems. She also knew that is is not always how it is between her fellow Gems, so she supported dancing. Also because it was a great way to show off someone's personality.

There was a bright light as her friends formed Alexandrite. Rose looked up at them with pride as she lowered her shield and draw her sword at the corrupted Gems. While it was such a heartbreaking feeling to fight the remainings of these Gems, this was how they discovered Alexandrite during a fight. It was one of the times, she wasn't with the others - she was tending her garden that day - and when she found out, what happened exactly, she couldn't be more happy that her friends discovered Alexandrite. She really was a blessing to them with her so many powers, including the ones, Sugilite, Sardonyx, Opal and Garnet had as fusions themselves.

That blessing was what launched at the three Tourmalines, while Rose dealt with the Corals. For a while, everything went good, they were about to win, successfully poofing one Coral and one Turmalin. But more showed up: another four Tourmalines, three Corals and Rose saw two Lapis Lazulis, the latters absolutely dangerous this close to the water. Rose moved on to poof the Lazulis, not thinking about the others and the other ten Gem-monsters she left them to face with.

It was no surprise that Alexandrite couldn't keep it for long.

Rose only looked up when it was late: her friends were falling down, looking _very_ tired. They reached the ground with a loud puff. Just Pearl got up to her feet after that. The white Gem held her swords in her hands, but clearly, she was dizzier than normally, so Rose hurried over her, as soon as she was able.

"Pearl!" she cried out, just as a Gem-monster launched forward at her best friend. Pearl poofed the creature, but didn't have time to bubble it, so Rose did it for her. "Are you okay?" Rose asked a minute later, fighting alongside Pearl to protect their friends.

"Have been better." Was the muffled answer. "Rainbow?" The white Gem asked.

"Rainbow" Rose agreed, nodding as she hold out one of her hands to reach Pearl's and with a bright light, they fused.

"I've got the feeling that you are going to be not too easy to defeat" Rainbow Quartz said, thinking loudly as she transformed her weapon: a stick with umbrella-like end and spear-heads sticking out of it. She raised it and then swung it between the Gem-monsters, successfully getting three of the Tourmalines out. There were however still too much of them and as Rainbow started fighting, she questioned herself, why didn't they formed Obsidian before it was too late? She felt Rose Quartz mentally slap herself, making the answer clear: Rose didn't think about that. But, Rainbow noticed, she did had a plan for the situation. Pearl in her, right away replied with a big no, but Rainbow thought that it could be useful. Even more as she dodged a powerful wave of water from one of the ex-Lazulis. She wasn't able to fight this way _and_ defend her friends. She needed to get an upgrade.

For a few seconds, which felt like a century to her, Pearl hesitated. Then she agreed, saying that it is still not safe. But Rainbow just smiled, feeling the joy of both of Rose and the white Gem. It has been so long since they did this!

As the Gemstone on her belly transformed into a Diamond-like shape, she felt her energy getting back to her with multiple force. She growed the size of her umbrella, then swung it over her head, before she launched her attack at the Lapis Lazulis. They poofed in that second, but she didn't stopped. As she turned around, almost dancing, she reached for the other creatures too and did, in fact, poofed them. She proudly bubbled them - all of them at one time, each in a different bubble.

"I did it!" she screamed after, hopping up and down from the excitement. "Rainbow Diamond still rocks!" she said, getting into a pose, where her legs were spread, her left hand was on her hip and her right hand was under her chin, before she blow a kiss away with it, winking at the distance. She let out a girlish scream, after doing it. "I still remember how I did it back then!" She clasped her hands, smiling widely. It was so long ago, but she still managed to remember it - it just only proven her fantastic-fullness. And she didn't care it wasn't really a word. She knew that Rose' other self was showing more and more, but she didn't care, she did it! At least, she didn't care until she heard the two voices behind her, asking the same question:

"Rainbow Diamond?!"

Rainbow felt herself split into pieces, as she realised that she should indeed have turned back into Rose Quartz and Pearl before Garnet and Amethyst wake up.

"I can explain!" shouted Rose in her old form, not caring that her dress is full of sand. "Just a minute..." she asked for time as she looked at the exhausted Pearl, laying right next to her. The white Gem was smiling up at her.

"Is it...?" She started to ask, before she coughed.

"Don't even think about such silly things right now! Only care about your health. Rest, my Pearl. I don't want to lose you too" she whispered, with one hand holding her best friend's. Then she stood up, letting go of Pearl for a minute just so then she could pick her up. She looked down at the amazed Amethyst and the seemingly freezed Garnet. "Yes, I am Pink Diamond. And yes, you will get an explanation about why I played the role of one of the otherwise non-existing Rose Quartzes. But now, Pearl is more important" she said, head held high as she walked away to the Temple. She sighed, reaching the door, then activating her chamber. It is going to be a long and hard talking with Garnet and Amethyst, she noted, before she turned around to face the Gems, who were right after her.

"Sit down" she gestured toward a few chairs, afar from Pearl and her bed, which was a human thing, but according to Pink, very comfortable. "I'll tell you the story of how I escaped myself and tried to won an already lost war against myself, with the help of my wonderful friend, Pearl" she started, she herself sitting on the ground. And then she talked and talked and talked. She told them everything. Soon, Pearl joined them, sitting in an armchair next to her.

As Pink Diamond viewed her friends in the end of her life's story, she could only hope that things will get peaceful with time. And that she won't be again, left in the dark to herself like she was once in her so called home. She didn't wanted it to be like Homeworld and White yet again.

* * *

 **Author's endnote: Yep, this is the end. No, I don't think I will continue it, let you decide how will Amethyst and Garnet react. Like in the show or in an other way? If you have time and want to, you can write down what you think they react. My guess is little Amethyst being all so excited about Pink, because she doesn't know about the Diamonds that much and maybe even calling her 'My Diamond' for fun. I think Garnet would be a little like Bismuth and scream for a long minute, head under lava. And then, maybe, she would ask the questions, Sapphire asked from Pearl in 'Now We're Only Falling Apart' and probably making the same conclusions. Hah. With that much in my mind, I think I'll include it in one of my other stories.**


End file.
